Anniversary
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: It's been 10 since Po fell from the sky and became the Dragon Warrior, bringing peace to the Valley. Everyone is celebrating the day except for Po, who's having doubt about his family duties. So, Tigress has a family talk with her panda to comfort him; but the subject eventually turns on herself. (10-year anniversary special) /TiPo/


It was just another evening in the Valley of Peace. The Dragon Warrior Po, now also the Master of Chi was sitting under the peach tree. He sat at the edge of the cliff, with one leg hanging down the cliff, he leaned slightly upon a rock behind. Po took a deep breath, looking down at the Valley below, it was looking more joyful than often today. And why shouldn't it? It was the day Po became the Dragon Warrior 10 years ago, evreyone was celebrating it with most excitement; after all this day had given them the most amazing warrior in China who had protected them from the most terrifying dangers. Literally, the day was being celebrated more like a festival than an anniversary.

Suddenly a peach dropped next to him. Po look at it. He smiled and picked it up, taking a bite from it. Po heard some footsteps coming along the hill, when they stopped Po turned back to see his favorite feline standing there with a smile.

"Hey, Ti." he greeted her by returning a smile.

"So, what is the mighty Dragon Warrior supposed to be doing here this time?" she asked as she sat next to him in a lotus position.

"Nothing really, just wanted to spend some time with myself." he replied simply. "But now that you're here, it seems even better."

"Looks like you're the only one who isn't celebrating this day. May I ask why is that so?"

Po scoffed. "Come on, Tigress. It's not a festival, it's just an anniversary."

"Well, it's the anniversary of the great Dragon Warrior who pretty much saved the world from being destroyed at least 3 times." She gloated. "So there's no doubt everyone celebrates this day like a festival."

"But they shouldn't, Tigress. I am not a divine, I am just a warrior fighitng for justice."

Tigress placed a paw on his shoulder. "That's because they look up to you, Po. And you deserve this respect." She said quietly. The panda gave her a smile and handed her a peach that she gladly accepted. There was moment of silence as they just sat there, eating the fruit. After a moment, Tigress broke the silence by speaking up. "I can't believe it's been ten years already. Seems like it was just yesterday you defeated Tai Lung, Shen and Kai." Po nodded in agreement. "Oogway was so right about you, you really are one amazing warrior."

"Never underestimate the big, fat panda." He replied playfully. Tigress let out a chuckle and shook her head. Another moment of silence was there. "Sometimes it's even hard for myself to believe I am the Dragon Warrior AND a Master of Chi. Sometimes I wonder if that's only what I'm meant to be."

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked curiously. "You're playing a great role as the Dragon Warrior."

Po's expression saddened up. "Yeah, but it seems like I maybe I good Dragon Warrior but whenever I try to play a different role rather than a warrior, it always goes wrong. Like, when I was trying to be good son by listening to my dad, he lied to me. I don't blame him for that, but he seemed so dissapointed when I blamed him for lying to me. He wasn't being selfish, I was. I pretty much risked the life of whole China in order to be a good son."

"That wasn't anyone's fault, Po. It's never wrong to listen to your parents. Although I've gotta admit your father caused a lot of trouble out there but all he did was for you, Po." She replied, Po dropped his head. She gave him a hopeful smile, "And you know what, Po? You're one of those lucky people who has really loving parents. There are ones who doesn't even have them." She looked down. Po turned his head to look at her. "Even if they unofficially do, they never recieve any love from their parent."

Po could clearly see who she was talking about. "I...I can see that, Tigress. I am sorry."

Tigress shook her head. "No, don't be. It's fine. I've gotten used to this." She gave him blank smile, but that only made him feel worse for her. "The thing is, parents are the greatest gift given by the nature. You should be grateful your father loves you."

Po was still thinking about her previous words about herself but decided to come to the point. "Do you think relations can become a barrier in duty?"

"No, I don't. It's clearly an important thing. You see, I've always... damn, why am I even relating everything with myself? It's about you."

Suddenly, Tigress felt two big, furry arms wrapping around her body; Po embrased her into a hug. "I know, Tigress. You've suffered a lot in these matter, more than me. And I believe you may need more emotional support than me." Tigress stayed silent before she smiled and hugged him back.

"That's...really nice of you, Po." He wasn't only a great Dragon Warrior, but also loving and trustworthy friend. Po let go of her and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"You don't worry. Everyone deserves to be loved by someone. You too do, I swear you'll find the one."

Tigress smiled and swoop closer to him. "I think I already have." She pressed her lips upon his, surprising him. But then he accepted it and kissed her back, wrapping his big furry arms around her body. Tigress placed her paws behind his head, pulling him further, wanting no distance between them. Po could feel her purring along the kiss. They finally parted, lookin ginto each other's eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too."

As they sat there together, cuddling together, watching the the beautiful view of the valley.

"Po," Tigress spoke up. Po hummed. "Happy anniversary."

"Thanks."

 **The End**

 **Hope you guys liked it, hope it wasn't rushed. I am sorry, I am a bit late because the anniversary is already over so please don't mind. I am sorry for not showing up these days, I am working on a multichapter story, and so I couldn't show up much. I wanted to write a oneshot so much but wasn't getting any ideas hehe**

 **Anyway, Happy 10th Anniversary to Kung Fu Panda, the awesomest franchise ever.**  
 **Stay awesome and leave a review if you like.**


End file.
